


So Very Owned

by OtherCat



Series: Atlantis 2505 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of Crash and Burn, in which John Sheppard is totally owned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I call "apocaschmoop."

There were many things Rodney was willing to put up with to be with Sheppard. The seeming reluctance to bathe, his apparent belief that the ideal surface for cleaning his guns was Rodney's bed (with a tarp to protect the mattress) and his talent for taking up most of the space on the bed when he was asleep. What he wasn't willing to put up with was--

"_My_ scientist, go get your own." Sheppard smirked as the table he was at burst into laughter, and Cadman blushed.

_That_.

Rodney stalked over to where Sheppard was and poked him, hard. Of course, Sheppard didn't even wince, instead, he looked up at Rodney, amused. "Excuse me? The last time I looked I belonged to myself, thanks very much," Rodney said. "After all, I don't go around referring to you as 'my ruthless road warrior' do I?" He was about to launch into a full jeremiad when--

"You could, you know," John said. "Say that I was yours. If you wanted."

Rodney shut up and stared, tirade stopped before it could even really get started. "You. I? Really?" Rodney sat down, all the wind taken out of him. "But what about--" Rodney's hands semaphored, trying to indicate John's relationship with his team. "Teyla and Zelenka and--"

John grinned. "They're my people--I care about them, can't _not_ care, they're my team--but you and me are a _we_."

Rodney stared more. "We're _boyfriends_?!"

John's ears pinked. "Wouldn't say _that_," he grumbled over Cadman's slightly exaggerated romantic sigh. "Just--_exclusive_."

"We're boyfriends," Rodney said, and grinned, only just restraining himself from bouncing (though really, given that he'd made John _blush_, who could blame him for wanting to tease?) and impulsively kissed John. John's hands gravitated automatically to his waist and pulled him closer, which inspired more laughter and teasing from Cadman and others, not that Rodney cared in the least. Or John either, but then, he was even more shameless than Rodney knew himself to be.


End file.
